Darkness and a Fox
by The Dragon Mage Jinchuriki
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack a baby Naruto was put into an orphanage along with many other children including a boy with the ability to manipulate darkness which is an ability seen as evil. They befriend each other both being outcast. Oc darkness release. Bad summary sill not good with them. No yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

DJ here and whats up i've gotten a great idea for a story so I decided to try it out, I really enjoy writing OC stories so here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only the OC(s) I have created.

* * *

The konoha orphanage had been filled with children after the kyuubi attack, the kyuubi no kitsune Attacked the village five years ago killing many before it was defeated by the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze. While most think that the he had killed the beast in reality he had sealed it inside a infant born on that day. Now five years later he has lived in the orphanage up to this point along with a boy who could control darkness and shadows.

Naruto Uzumaki the child with the Kyuubi no kitsune has blue eyes, blond hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a plain white T-shirt, orange shorts, and blue sandals.

Yoru Kuragari the child who could control darkness has dark red eyes, black spikey hair, tanned skin, and sharp canines. He wore a black T-shirt with white vertical stripes on both arms, dark green cargo shorts, and black sandals.

Today was a strange day at the orphanage. The women who would usually be mean an harsh to Naruto and Yoru was being nice. She would send smiles towards them which contrasted her normal scowl. The two also noticed two people a man and a women who appeared to be a couple walking with the lady. They soon found out why the women was so happy when she called them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Yoru Kuragari please come here." The two walked over to the lady who was standing next to the couple. "Naruto, Yoru these people are adopting you please go pack your things."

"We don't have anything to pack." the two of them said sadly before cheering they were being adopted. They walked over to the couple who nodded their heads with a smile, and they followed them to a house. They didn't noticed they were being followed by a dog and cat masked anbu. The couple led the two to a house in the poor side of the village which confused the boys because the couples clothes would say they were at least in the high middle class. When they entered the house the door closed behind them and revealed two men standing there. Naruto and Yoru backed up and bumped into the couple who grabed them. The two men who were behind the door walked up to the boys and punched them square in the face, then again and again until the boys had lumps and bruises all over their bodies. "Die you fucking demon bastards." one of then said as he continued to punch Yoru. Both men then pulled out knives and stabbed them in the stomach before spinning the knives around inside of them. The boys screamed in pain which apparently was enough to alert the anbu who were following them because a second later the door burst threw the door and knocked out everyone in the room. The blue haired cat masked women picked up Naruto and Yoru and took them to the hospital. The gray haired dog masked man took all of the people in the house to the T&I department for interrogation.

Soon after they were checked into the hospital the hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi opened the door to their room. The two were lying on beds directly new to each other. Hiruzen looked at them sadly as he sat in a chair next to the beds waiting for them to awake. He was told that their injuries were already mostly healed which didn't really surprise him.

A few hours later the two started to stir causing the hokage to wake up from his slumber. Their eyes slowly opened and they slowly looked around, Yoru was the first to notice the hokage. "Hey old man, um who are you." Yoru asked.

"Well I'm the hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi the leader of the village." Hiruzen said getting a nod from the two.

"Well Hokage-jiji what are you doing here." Naruto asked.

"Well boys I'm here to tell you that you won't have to return to the orphanage." Hiruzen said getting widening eyes from them.

"Really!" They both shouted

Hiruzen nodded "I bought an apartment for you to live in, I'll show you it when the doctor clears you." Hiruzen said as a doctor entered the room.

"Alright Hokage-sama these two are just about ready to check out." the women said with a smile getting a nod from the hokage. He stood up along with now dressed Naruto and Yoru which slighty confused him 'when did they do that' he shrugged it off and lead the boys out of the hospital and to an apartment. He handed them a key and a pouch of money before setting off. They entered the apartment and looked around, It was kinda small but they were still happy. It had one bedroom with twin beds in it, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room.

"Thank you Jiji." Both Naruto and Yoru yelled happily.

"Your welcome boys." Hiruzen said happily. "See you later" with that the hokage left the house and Naruto and Yoru went to bed after this long eventful night.

* * *

I hope you like this story. This first chapter was just the beginning that's why it was so short.


	2. Chapter 2:Learning new things

Hello there here's chapter two...don't really have anything to say.

Disclaimer:Previous chapter.

On with the story

* * *

(three years later)

Two eight year old boys were currently running for their lives from a mob of people. They continued running until they ran into an alleyway that lead to a dead end. They turned around to see a mob of around twenty people closing in on them. Naruto and Yoru turned around and faced the mob tears running down their faces. This type of thing started a year after they moved from the orphanage, usually people would just insult and throw things at them but today was special. Today was October 10th the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack on the village and also Naruto's birthday, every year on this day they did this ran for their lives never knowing why they were being attacked.

"Finally caught you demons" The leader of the mob said. "It's time to get revenge for the family and friends you took from us." The mob began to get closer and closer to the pair. Suddenly Yoru grabbed his head in pain.

"Yoru are you alright?!" Naruto yelled in fear.

"Why" Yoru said in a whisper before it became louder. "Why, Why, Why, WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" He yelled at the mob as shadows started to swirl around Yoru. The mob leaders shadow began to move before it suddenly shot up in the form of a spike and impaled the man along with the person behind him. It was then that anbu appeared in front of the boys and dispersed the crowd. Yoru dropped to the ground and fell to the ground, he had passed out from exhaustion.

"Yoru, Yoru!" Naruto yelled fearing the worst, he was relieved when he saw that Yoru was breathing. The anbu that was there picked up the two dead bodies on the ground as another took Naruto and Yoru to the hospital.

Once the hokage arrived there he was debriefed on what happened and to say he was shocked would be an under statement. Yoru had woken up in a hospital bed with his brother sitting in a chair beside him sleep. He sat up on the bed and yawned, he stood up and woke Naruto up. Immediately after waking up Naruto hugged his brother "Your okay"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired, hey where's Jiji did he not come this time?" Yoru asked because usually the homage would be waiting for them to awake whenever something like this happens. As if on cue the hokage walked into the room and smiled at the two.

"Hello Yoru good to see you awake. Naruto told me there was something you wanted to ask me." Hiruzen said.

Yoru got up from the bed and walked over to the hokage, he's been wanting to ask this for a while. "Yeah Jiji I wanted to ask you to enroll me and Naruto into the ninja academy."

"Alright can I ask you why you wish to join the academy." Hiruzen said waiting for an answer.

"We want to be able to protect the things important to us." Yoru said in all seriousness while Naruto just nodded to what Yoru had said.

"Well boys then I suppose it'd be alright. It should only take about a day to enroll you. If you want I can take you out to get new outfits." Hiruzen said causing the boys to start jumping up and down in excitement. Hiruzen motioned the boys to follow him which they did happily. They checked Yoru out of the hospital and the hokage took then to a nearby clothe store.

Yoru and Naruto entered the store first and the man at the counter immediately scowled at them. "What are you doing here?" The man said angrily.

"W-we're here to buy some clothes."Naruto stuttered.

"There's no way I'd sell clothes to you dem..." The suddenly stopped when he saw the hokage enter the store.

"What were you saying" Hiruzen asked the man angrily.

"N-nothing H-hokage-sama, please shop." The man said but whenever the hokage wasn't looking he would send glares towards the boys. They looked around the shop for awhile looking for clothes. Naruto was about to get a bright-orange, blue, and white jumpsuit until Yoru promptly smacked him in the back of the head and said "No" Naruto lowered his head and continued to look. After awhile the two found outfits they both approved of.

Yoru had a green short-sleeved hoodie bandages going from his hand to his forearm, grey pants, a shuriken holster on his right leg, and grey sandals.

Naruto's outfit was pretty much the same except his hoodie was orange with , and he had no bandages.

The hokage paid for the clothes and they left the shop, he walked them back to their apartment. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to take you to the academy." After saying that the hokage left them.

(Next day)

As he said the hokage picked the boys up from their home and walked them to the academy. When they arrived they saw lots of children with their parents. The adults glared at the boys and the children just started knowing that those were the boys they weren't suppose to play or talk with.

They boys could hear the adults whispering reminding their Children to stay away from them so they wouldn't be 'corrupted'. They could also hear the parents talking to each other.

"I can't believe the hokage would allow them to come here with our children" One man said. "I knowI just had to remind my daughter not to go near them." Another man replied.

Hearing these people say these things angered Hiruzen to his very core but alas there was nothing he could do, he couldn't just tell the villagers how to raise their children. His law stated that the younger generation were not to be told about the Kyuubi inside the boy and as far as he knows no one had violated said law.

Soon a teacher came and collected the children. The teacher told them their assigned class room and they all went. Naruto and Yoru' teacher name was Iruka Umino and they could tell from first glance that he didn't like them but throughout the day they could also tell that he was actually trying to teach them unlike other teachers who would try and find some way to kick them out of class even if it was just a sneeze. At lunch the boys sat with a boy named Sasuke Uchiha who to their surprise didn't avoid them. He actually talked to them, most of the other children stayed away from the boys the first week they were at the academy. It seemed like whenever Sasuke was with them then two loud girls weren't far behind, one with pink hair the other with blond. The pink haired one name was Sakura Haruno and the blond haired one was Ino Yamanaka.

One day Iruka asked everyone in class what their dream was in life. "Um what do you mean dream I have dreams every night and I can barely remember any of the." Naruto said causing everyone in the class except and Yoru.

"Not that type of dream Naruto, a dream is something you want to accomplish in life." Iruka told a nod as a response.

"Well then my dream is to become hokage so that everyone will have to respect me and see that i'm worth something!" Naruto said happily, Iruka then prompted Yoru to say what his dream was.

"Well I guess my dream is to stop being hated for no reason and to have a family." Yoru said sadly. Yeah he had Naruto but he still wished he had an actual family.

The room was silent for a full minute before Iruka continued with the lesson he had planned.

(That night)

Naruto and Yoru were sleep in there beds having the strangest of dreams.

(Their Mindscape)

The boys stood in a sewer, the water was red like blood. There was a giant cage in front of them with a giant red-orange fox behind it.

"**Hello children**" The fox said.

"What the hell is going on here!" Naruto and Yoru both yelled.

**"No need to shout we'll explain every thing in a second.**" The fox said calmly.

"**Well let me start with who I am my name is Kurama I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, I thought you had a right to know why you have been treated the way you have for all these years. The tale you know our defeat is not true Minato Namikaze could not kill me so he sealed me within Naruto here**." Kurama said staring a the boys who just stood their with emotionless faces.

"**Hahaha I think I fucking broke them**." Kurama said while laughing his ass off.

"**Alright then, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"**

(Outside)

Naruto and Yoru both shot up from their beds before they looked at each other.

"Was that real"

"**Yes that was very real**" Kurama said from inside Naruto. They both were surprised and a little scared, but what really was getting to them was that Yoru heard Kurama speak even though he's inside of Naruto. "**The reason you can also hear me is the seal that was placed on you was made to 1) hold me in 2) it binds you two together causing you to have a shared mindscape of sorts. Yoru should have a similar seal to you. Now don't think me telling you this means that I like you, it's your fault that I'm stuck in here. The only reason you couldn't hear me or each other before was because the seal was too strong. When Yoru awakened his bloodline the seal was weakened enough for me to contact you.**" The fox said going silent after he was finished speaking leaving two confused boys.

"Bloodline, what are you talking about?" Asked Yoru getting no response from the wolf annoying him. "Hey I asked you two a damn question!" he shouted angrily.

"**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO FLESHBAG?**" Kurama yelled angrily scaring the hell out if both the boys.

"N-no one" Yoru said afraid of the fox.

"** Your lucky I can't do anything in here****...Yet**" Kurama said in a thinking manner.

"W-we can ask Jiji about it tomorrow ." Naruto said also feeling scared out of his mind. Yoru nodded at Naruto and they both laid back down and went to sleep for the night. One thing could be said for sure they would not easily forget this night.

(The next morning)

The two pariahs got up and got ready to head to the academy, Naruto being lazy to get out of bed almost made them late for class. Usually Yoru wouldn't care if they were late for class, but today they would be learning about his and Naruto's role model Minato Namikaze. Konoha's Yellow Flash. To Iruka's surprise Naruto and Yoru were actually paying attention in class. Heavy attention to the point where they would ask questions on the subjects. When the class ended The boys headed straight to the hokage's office, pass a secretary who never knew they were there and into the office. The hokage was so surprised to see them that when they burst threw the door the orange book he was reading was thrown into the air.

"Jiji we need to talk to you." Yoru said to the old man.

"What is it boys?" Hiruzen asked.

"Jiji do I have a demon in me?" Naruto asked the hokage getting a horrified look from him.

"W-who told you that Naruto?" Hiruzen asked wanting to know who needed to be 'punished'.

"The kyuubi told us last night, he also said something about me having a bloodline do you know anything about that." Yoru told the man only making the horrified look on Hiruzen's face grow.

"Then yes Naruto the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you, and Yoru you may have the ability to manipulate darkness a power that is seen as evil by most people." Hiruzen said to the boys.

"But Jiji how did other people know about my ability when I didn't even know?" Yoru asked feeling confused.

"Because your mother Sayomi Kuragari had the ability so people assumed you did." Hiruzen told Yoru getting a surprised look from him.

"Wait you know who Yoru's mother is do you know mine?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes I do Naruto, Your mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi before you. Both of them were a part of nearly extinct clans as are you" The hokage said getting a surprisingly happy smile from the boys.

"Thank you Jiji for telling us this." The boys said hugging the man.

"Here boys you should take these." Hiruzen said taking two scrolls from his desk, one labeled Uzumaki, the other Kuragari. They took the scrolls and gave the man another hug before running out the office.

When the boys left the office secretary was heavily surprises due to the fact she never seen them go in. One thing was for sure those two could sneak around as good as any ninja.

When they got home they both they immediately checked the scrolls they each had the history of their clans, facts about the clans, and some clan jutsu. Naruto learned of the Uzumaki great sealing ability and how it was revered and feared throughout the world. Yoru learned that having a darkness release kekkei genkai was rare even in the clan. There was a 1/100 chance to be born with it. He also learned that people with the darkness release almost always suffered from mental instability usually resulting in a sadistic personality. When he read that Yoru was a little scared until he saw a picture of a seal used to suppress the other personality and he looked at his own seal which was very similar. He guessed that the seal was a combination of that seal and the one that binds him and Naruto.

When they both finished reading the scrolls they talked and agreed to wake up early in the morning so they could train.

* * *

Updates may be slow from here on out because i'm using my phone to write .

Also Yoru will be an Oc I will be using throughout my fics sometimes as a main character others just as a side.

Well please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

Ok I have gone back and fixed any mistakes I made.

Disclaimer- Previous

* * *

(Four years later)

Today is the day Naruto and Yoru have waited for since they entered the academy, today is graduation day. Today they finally get to become ninja.

They had to take written exam which ended in Naruto failing it and Yoru passing with flying colors. Naruto wasn't really concerned about failing the written exam seeing as he only needed to pass two out of the three exams given. Yoru always was the smarter of the two, reading books a lot of the time while Naruto was goofing off pranking people. Sometimes Yoru would join Naruto in his pranking which resulted in them never getting caught. Naruto rarely got caught anyway but with Yoru there it was a guarantee.

The next part of the exams was a sparing match against another student, Naruto and Yoru were chosen to spar against each other and this was where Naruto could shine over Yoru. Yoru was less physically strong then Naruto, in a hand to hand fight Naruto would trump Yoru. Yoru could still hold his own in a fight but he rather fuse his taijutsu with his darkness. In the end of the fight Naruto beat Yoru with a uppercut to the jaw.

The third and final test was performing the three basic academy jutsu. The Kawarimi, bunshin, and henge jutsu. While Yoru could do all these jutsu no problem Naruto on the other hand could only do two correctly. When it came to making a clone jutsu his clones would always come out looking half dead. Like expected Yoru passed this part of the exam and left to get his headband, as he left he wished Naruto good luck when it was his turn. When his turn came he did the kawarimi and henge easily now it's time for the bunshin.

"**Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted. A cloud of smoke appeared and as it disappeared it revealed a clone of Naruto that like usual looked half dead. "Damit!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail." Iruka said with a disappointed sigh.

"Come on Iruka let him pass." Mizuki said trying to convince Iruka.

"You know I can't do that Mizuki, he has to pass like everyone else." Iruka said. Naruto walked out with his head hung in sadness.

(Later that day)

Naruto and Yoru were sitting on swings in silence. Yoru would try to cheer up Naruto but he didn't know what he could say. Naruto would have to repeat the academy all over again. It wasn't until Mizuki showed up that either of them spoke.

"Hey guys, what's up" Mizuki said just getting asad looks as responses. "I see well I'm here to give you a secret test Naruto, and I was told Yoru could help. If you pass you'll become a genin." Hearing this made them both brighten up. "You two have to sneak into the hokage's mansion and steal the scroll of sealing. Well you know what the test is I'll be going now." Mizuki walked away leaving a excited Naruto and a skeptical Yoru.

"Come on Yoru lets go!" Naruto said happily.

"Sorry Naruto but I have somewhere to be, good luck though." Yoru said running off to search for someone. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and left to go get the scroll.

Around twenty minutes later Yoru found who he was looking for. She had on a tan overcoat, a dark-orange skirt, and a fitted mesh body suit.

"Iruka-sensei!" Yoru said happy that he finally found him.

"Oh, hello Yoru what is it?"Iruka asked the boy.

"Um did you give Naruto a test to steal the scroll of sealing?" Yoru asked

"No why do you ask?" Iruka asked confused by the question.

"Mizuki-sensei just told me and Naruto to go steal it so that Naruto could become a genin!" Yoru told the man who was now shocked.

"What, we have to find him quickly!" Iruka said and the two ran off to search for Naruto.

They found Naruto around fifteen minutes later, in the woods with the scroll.

"Naruto!" both Yoru and Iruka called out. Naruto turned to them and waved with a big grin on his face.

"Hey guys check it out!" Naruto said loudly. "_**Kage Bunshin No**_** Jutsu**" Five clones appeared beside Naruto. "Guess I pass huh sensei."

Suddenly a giant fuma shuriken came flying towards Naruto's back. "Watch out!" Yoru yelled as he tackled Naruto to the ground, the shuriken flew over their heads and stabbed itself into a tree. They all looked to where the shuriken came from and saw Mizuki standing on a tree branch.

"Hello demon brats, Iruka-teme, I suppose I should have known Yoru was too smart to fall for this." Mizuki said. "As a reward I'll tell you a secret, I'm sure you want to know why the village hates you so much."

"Mizuki you can't it's forbidden." Iruka said to the man with a glare.

"If your talking about the fox your a little late." Yoru said putting both his hands in front of him, "_**Yamiton:Shadouhorudo(Darkness release: Shadow**_** hold)**" darkness wrapped around Mizuki's arms and legs and glued him to the side of the tree he was standing on.

"Yeah about four years late" Naruto said happily "**_Kage Bunshin No_ Jutsu**" around thirty clones appeared on the trees surrounding Mizuki. "Now prepare for a beating" they all said simultaneously as they began an onslaught of punches on the bound Mizuki.

"Nice work boys,, Naruto I have a gift for you close your eyes." Iruka told the boy. Naruto did as the man said and then felt something wrap around his forehead. When he opened his eyes he saw that Iruka was not wearing his headband. Naruto touched his forehead and felt a metal plate. "You two shold head home I'll handle things from here, see you at placement tomorrow." The boys nodded and headed home.

(Next day at the academy)

When Naruto and Yoru entered the room it immediately went silent, after the two sat down whispers could be heard. The others in the room were wondering what Naruto was doing there. They all saw him fail the exam so he had no reason to be there. The room once again went silent when Iruka entered.

"Let me begin by saying ow proud I am of all you, from today forward all of you are officially ninja." Iruka paused for a second and looked around the room. "You will all be put into three man squads along with a jounin sensei, please listen for what team your on." (Skip to team seven)

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..." A cheer of yes could be heard from the crowd along with heads banging on desk. " ... and Yota"

"Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame."

"Team nine is in rotation."

"Team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi."

"And finally due to unforeseeable events team eleven will only be a two man team, this team will be Yoru Kuragari, and Naruto Uzuzmaki. Now please all of move into the room next door to wait for your sensei." With that everyone stood from their seats and walked to the other room. Once everyone was in the room a small crowd formed around Naruto, and Yoru with Sakura in the front.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm a genin just like the rest of you." Naruto told the bubblegum haired girl.

"And how may I ask did that happen?" Sakura asked getting annoyed.

"Sorry it's a secret." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura raised her fist prepared to hit him but instead she lowered her hand and looked at Yoru "You'll tell me won't you Yoru." Sakura said cutely being sure to make eye contact.

Yoru tried not to look into her eyes, he already loved the color green. That plus the cute face she was making might have actually break him. "I-i'm sorry S-sakura but I c-can't tell you."

"Fine but I will figure this out, dobe, Yoru" With that over the crowd dispersed and soon after that the rooms door was kicked open and a women with light-brown eyes, and violet hair entered the room. She was wearing a tan overcoat, orange skirt, and full mesh body suit.

"Alright maggots team eleven come with me." The woman said, Naruto and Yoru followed her to a large gate with a huge forest behind it. "Welcome to your new playground boys, training ground 44 also known as the forest of death. I'm your sensei Anko Mitarashi I like dango, and hate old snakes. Now introduce yourselves."

I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen and the color orange, and I don't really dislike anything." Naruto said happily.

"My name is Yoru Kuragari, I like training and the color green..." Yoru started before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Like, your obsessed with that damn color." Naruto said teasingly.

"I am not obsessed!" Yoru yelled angrily.

"Oh really, Sakura Ino green bathing suits." Naruto said getting the desired reaction from Yoru. Yoru now had a perverted grin on his face along with a nosebleed. "See he's obsessed with green, and he's a pervert." Naruto began to laugh loudly, a least until a fist connected with his face causing him to fall to the ground. He looked up and saw Yoru holding his fist up angrily.

"Even if I am a green obsessed perv, i'll always be better then you" Yoru said crossing his arms. Naruto jumped up and prepared to summon some clones.

"_**Kage Bunshin No**_** Jutsu**" Around thirty Naruto clones appeared and rushed Yoru. Yoru stuck his hand toward the rushing clones and shouted.

"_**Yamiton: Dakuborubore(Darkness Release:Dark ball**_** volley)**" Around fifty spheres of darkness formed around Yoru and shot at the mass of clones dispersing them one by one until the only things left were Naruto, Yoru, and two of the spheres. Yoru sent the spheres at Naruto only for them to be dodged and Naruto to rush at him. Yoru ran at Naruto and cocked his fist back as did Naruto. They threw there fist forward but both tripped when they heard some clear their throat. They both stood up and began to scratch the back of their heads.

"Sorry about that sensei" Naruto apologized only for Anko to laugh.

"No problem boys, I just got a feel for your abilities." Anko said "Alright your free to go for today, but meet me here tomorrow at 6AM so you can start doing missions." After saying that Anko began to walk away until Yoru called her.

"Hey sensei how bout we go on a date" Yoru said meaning for it to be a joke.

"Why not, we can go when you finish your missions tomorrow." Anko said getting a shocked look from Naruto, and causing Yoru's jaw to hit the ground. One thing was for sure, they had a very 'interesting team.

* * *

A/N Well that was chapter three, I kind of rushed to get it out due to the fact I haven't updated in like two weeks, but now I have a new laptop and I won't have to update using my phone.

Now about the story I've decided to let you chose the third person to become a part of team eleven (Well out of five people.) Here are your choices:

Haku(Fem)

Fu

Karin

Kin

Sasame

It should be noted that 9/10 whoever you choose for the team will be paired with Yoru

also I was thinking of giving Naruto and Yoru each a harem of 2-4 girls this is just an idea that came to my head, please let me know what you think about it.

well please review

OCG out.


	4. Chapter 4: New things, old friends

Welcome back to Dark fox this story has become a favorite to write. I'm gonna attempt to update about once a week but please bare with me if I can't release a new chapter I will give an explanation if I have on. Just felt I needed to say that.

Disclaimer-First Chapter

* * *

Naruto and Yoru were so excited to be starting missions today, they accidentally went to bed really late last night. Yoru woke up at about 5:35am, he quickly woke Naruto up from his bed and they both got dressed and ran out the house. They ran across the village so fast the people they passed only saw blurs of orange and green. They got to training ground 44 by about 5:58am to find Anko sitting in a tree. When she saw the two of them arrive she jumped to the ground and stood in front of them. The boys were breathing heavily as they stared at the woman waiting for her to say something.

Anko grew a creepy grin on her face they scared the hell out of the duo. "Hey boys you ready to go get a mission?" Anko asked the boys who only nodded still out of breath. "Good now come lets go" with that Anko ran of towards the hokage's mansion. "Try to keep up boys." She said a little too happily to the boys who were struggling to keep up. They arrived at the hokage's office about the minutes later. Standing in front of the old mans desk Anko got the boys mission and they left the building.

"So what's our mission!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Our mission is to find a cat named Tora who belongs to the wife of the fire daiymo." Anko said causing Naruto to deflate.

"What!? We're got to go fetch a cat thats it." Naruto shouted in anger.

"What do you expect, we just got out the academy. We aren't just gonna be sent to catch a missing-nin, we gotta start small." Yoru said.

"Whatever lets just get this over with" Naruto said irritated by thought of the 'mission'.

They left from in front of the building in search of the cat. They looked all over the village and found a cat the matched the description that was given to Anko about twenty minutes later. They slowly approached the cat so that they wouldn't startle it, Naruto reached out in attempt to grab the cat and the feline immediately began to scratch at his face before it kicked off it with a back flip and began running away. Team 11 chased quickly after it, the cat was unusually fast it was almost like it was useing chakra. The cat ran into an alley way that lead to a dead end. The team approached the cornered cat, and Naruto dived for it, but as he dived the cat jump from wall to wall until it reached the roof and began to run. They couldn't believe this they couldn't even catch this cat. They jumped to the roof top and continued to chase the cat. They soon caught up with it again, but it jumped off the roof. Yoru jumped with it and landed in water, the water was warm and soothing. Yoru got a hold of the cat, and looked at his surroundings. He saw that he was now surrounded by angry looking women, Naked women. Yoru had landed in a hot spring, he got a nose bleed before he realized the look in all their eyes. He did the only thing he could in this situation, he ran. He ran as fast as he could while being chased by a mob of angry women. He ran into a dark alley, and hid, when the women came around the corner into the alley they saw no sign of Yoru so they continued down the alley way and out its other exit. The wall of the alley then moved a little before a pair of eyes appeared. Yoru stepped away from the wall still holding the cat and darkness fell off of them. The cat was now sleep in Yoru's arms, Naruto and Anko walked into the alley with big grins on their faces.

"Shut the hell up" Was all Yoru said walking from the alley with Anko and Naruto behind him. They went to the house of the cats owner in knocked on the door. The cat was still asleep in Yoru's arms when the door opened. A portly woman opened the door and grew a bright smile when she saw the cat in Yoru's arms, she swooped up the cat and began rubbing there cheeks together. The cat woke up with a fright and it grew a horrified look as it saw the woman.

"Oh Tora mommy missed you so much, Why do you keep running away." The woman said entering the house and closing the door.

"I feel so sorry for that cat, that looked horrible." Yoru said shaking his head.

"Yeah well we should go and report to Hokage-sama. Come on." Anko said as they jumped to the rooftops and went towards the hokage's mansion. They reported the mission and left out of the building.

"See you guys later I'm going to get some ramen." Naruto said running of towards Ichiraku's.

"Alright see you later bro." Yoru said. He then turned towards Anko "So you ready for that date Anko-sensei."

"Sure kid let's go" Anko said happily.

"Where do you want to go" Yoru asked

"There's a dango shop not to far from here." Anko said.

"Well lets go." Yoru said. Anko started walking in the direction of the dango shop. They went in and ate their food. As they ate, Yoru was quieter than usual which didn't go unnoticed by Anko.

"Kid what's wrong, your being pretty quiet." Anko said getting Yoru's attention.

"Oh, I was just thinking" Yoru said deep in thought.

"I don't mind listen, say what's on your mind." Anko said.

"Well me and Naruto are getting kind of cramped in our small apartment, but we can't find anyone to sell us a bigger apartment or house even without it being overpriced." Yoru said with an annoyed sigh.

"Can't you just give Hokage-sama the money and ask him to purchase it for you." Anko said trying to come up with a solution to his problem.

"I suppose we could, but we don't want to bother Jiji unless we absolutely need to." Yoru said "Don't worry we'll come up with something"

"I would help you but the people in this village don't exactly love me either." Anko said followed by a chuckle from both her and Yoru.

It was then that a group of five visibly drunk villagers entered the shop. They spotted Yoru and Anko and trudged over to them. "Looky here guys it's the demon boy and the snake slut." The man in front said struggling to keep his balance.

"Would you drunken idiots just get out of here, and leave us alone." Yoru said annoyed, it looked like Anko was about to stand up but Yoru pur his arm out to stop her.

"Oh are we annoying you boy, well how bout this." The man said raising his fist, he threw it at Yoru only for Yoru to grab it and trip him. The other men were about to react until a girl who worked in the shop interfered.

She looked to be about 18, with black hair going to her uper back, and blue eyes. "Hey quit messing with the kid and get out of my store." The girl said angrily. The men began to insult the girl but left the shop all the same. The girl walked up to Yoru and ruffled his hair. "Hey Yoru long time no see" The girl said getting Yoru to look at her.

"Akua-nee-chan is that you" Yoru asked surprised to see the girl.

"Yup kid, you got it. I haven't seen you since you got adopted. I was actually sad to see you go." Akua said with a big smile.

"You guys mind filling me in." Anko asked wanting to know who the girl was.

"Oh sorry sensei, this is Akua she's was in the orphanage with us before we left. She was the only one who actually played with me and Naruto." Yoru said getting a nod from Anko.

"Yup I'm Akua Onikisu, and I was adopted two years after the boys, now I run this shop. Well I better get back to work." Akua said walking away.

"Alright see you Akua-nee." Yoru called out to the girl.

"Well as fun as this was Yoru, I need to go I have to go help plan something." Anko said standing up and waving goodbye to Yoru as she left.

Yoru left the shop a few minutes later and saw the same group of villagers that tried to attack him in an alley talking. Yoru walked into the alley and covered himself in darkness. He hid on the wall and listened to their conversation.

"So tonight when that bitch closes shop we teach her why she shouldn't protect demons" The man that had attacked Yoru said gaining a round of nods from the other four men. The men left the alley and went in separate directions. Yoru left the alley after waiting a few minutes, he jumped to the roof and meditated it would be a long wait for the night.

(Night)

Yoru sat on top of the building as he saw the men meet up with each other. 'Naruto I need you to bring the Hokage to me in about twenty minutes' Yoru said speaking to Naruto threw their shared link.

'Alright but why?' Naruto asked.

'I'll explain when you get here, just do it okay.' Yoru said not feeling like explaining the situation at the moment.

'Alright see you in twenty.' Naruto said. Yoru cut the link and watched as the men entered the shop. He jumped down from the roof and silently entered the building. He quickly hid and watched the event.

Akua came from the back of the building and saw the men standing in the store. The men were looking at her angrily and some licked their lips.

"W-what's going on here" Akua asked afraid.

"We just thought we should teach ya what happens to demon lovers." The man at the head of the group said as the other men grabbed her arms. "Now try to enjoy it we know we will." The man grabbed Akua's blouse and tore it open revealing her red bra. Already seeing enough Yoru formed senbons made of darkness and threw them at the mans neck causing him to collapse. The other men looked towards where the senbon cam from but they didn't see anything. Two more men collapsed leaving the remaining two men scared due to the fact their friends looked dead. The men tried to run from the shop but found that the door was now locked. Yoru appeared in front of the men looking scary as hell. His eyes were pitch black with red pupils, his hair was fused with darkness causing it to appear longer and flowing due to it already being black, and there seened to be an aura of darkness around him. He put his hands in the tiger seal and everything went black for the men until they saw their worst fear. They both passed out shortly after.

Yoru's features returned to normal and walked up to Akua who was crying. "You okay Akua-nee." Yoru asked the frightened girl. She nodded gently and hugged Yoru.

"T-thank you Yoru, I-I was so scared just now." Akua cried into Yoru's hoodie which was now pretty small.

"You don't need to thank me, your one of my precious people and I'll always protect you. Your a part of my family Akua-nee-chan." Yoru said hugging her back.

They sat in the shop for about ten minutes then the Hokage and Naruto entered the shop and Yoru told them what had happened and the hokage had the men arrested.

"Akua do you want us to walk you home?" Yoru asked the woman who had stopped crying.

"Y-yeah I'd like that." Akua said smiling. Yoru stood up a extended his arm to Akua who took it and stood up. Naruto and Yoru followed Akua out of her shop and to het house. "Thank you again Yoru-kun." Akua said kissing him on the cheek then going into her home. Yoru touched the cheek she kissed and smiled.

"Let's go home I'm tired." Yoru said walking home with Naruto behind him.

(Later that night)

Naruto and Yoru were sleeping in their beds.

(Their mindscape)

Yoru and Naruto were staring at a cage, behind said cage were two giant nine tailed foxes. One of them was Kurama the kyuubi, the other was black with smoke coming from it and it's name was Kuro. He was the manifestation of the darkness in Yoru.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Yoru were in their mindscape looking at Kurama with annoyed expressions planted on their faces.

"What do you want fox?" Yoru asked annoyed.

**"I was not the one who called you here, he was" **Kurama said nudging to the giant black fox next to it.

**"Yeah it was me who called you here, I just wanted to see my jailer."** The black fox said.

"And who are you" Yoru asked.

**"My name is Kuro and I'm the manifestation of darkness inside you, I first began to formed when you unlocked your darkness release and I just finished forming about two weeks ago." **Kuro told the boy.

"Care to explain why your a giant nine-tailed fox." Yoru asked.

**"I formed in the shape of what you considered a demon, and I suppose after seeing Kyu-chan that's what you saw a demon as"** Kuro said.

Yoru nodded to the answer, before everything he said sunk in "Wait did you just say Kyu-chan?"

**"Yeah Kyu-chan you know that cutey of a demon over there." **Kuro said pointing to Kurama.

"The kyuubi is a girl!" Naruto shouted in surprise is was near sleep until he heard that.

**"Obviously idiot"** Kurama yelled angriy. A light shined around Kurama and when it disappeared instead of a giant fox a woman stood. She had tanned skin, straight red hair going to her lower back, red slitted eyes, dark-orange fox ears and DD breast. She was wearing a black kimono with red nines on it, and she had nine red tails with dark-orange tips.

Darkness then encased Kuro before disappearing and revealing a man with short black hair, grey fox ears, and pitch black eyes with red pupils. He was wearing a black mesh shirt, and black pants.

**"See she is one hundred percent woman"** Kuro said sneaking up behind Kurama and groping her breast. Kurama promptly punched the lights out of Kuro who flew further back into the cell.

**"I told you not to touch me!"** Kurama yelled angrily waving her fist in the air. Kuro limped back to the front of the cage.

**"Now Yoru I wanted to make a deal with you" **Kuro said holding his head in pain.

"And what would that be" Yoru said raising an eyebrow.

**"Well you can't fully use your ability without me so I'll allow you to use it whenever you need it but you have to give me something in return." **Kuro said.

"As long as your request isn't unreasonable I suppose that would be alright." Yoru said nodding.

(End of Flashback)

Kurama and Kuro shrunk down to their human forms and walked up to the front of the cell and Kuro smirked. **"Time to pay up Yoru."** Kuro said.

"Fine what do you want?" Yoru asked annoyed.

**"How about you brighten this place up for me and Kyu-chan."** Kuro said.

Yoru let out a sigh before closing his eyes. The sewer faded and a flowery field replaced it, the cage also disappeared and collars appeared on Kuro and Kurama.

**"Thanks for that." ** Kuro said falling back into the grass laughing happily.

**"I suppose I should thank you both too. I like you two more than my previous jailers." **Kurama said smiling.

Naruto and Yoru faded from their mindscape, leaving Kuro and Kurama.

* * *

A/N and that's a rap hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I went threw and reread this chapter and realized that Naruto barely says anything and I'm sorry about that.

Right now I think I should inform you guys that very few people know about Yoru's darkness release. I made a list of people who know about it:

Yoru(Obviously)

Naruto

Hiruzen

Anko

Akua

Iruka

Well that's everyone so please R&R


	5. Chapter 5: First mission

First of all I want to apologize for not updating I had to take an AP U.S History exam & I also had state testing the day after that So I've been cramming all week so right now I'm feeling very exhausted.

**Disclaimer: Previous**

* * *

It's been about two week since team 11 had their first mission, well they were more like chores. They ranged from finding and chasing Tora, cleaning trash out of a river. They just reported in after painting a house which only took about three hours with shadow clones. They were about to recieve another when Naruto yelled in frustration. "I want a better mission Jiji, one with more excitment!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"I actually agree with Naruto on this, these chores we've been sent on are pretty boring and tedious." Yoru said.

"I knew this was coming ang I've got to say I agree with the boys. They work really well together, but I wouldn't recommended anything higher then a C-ranked mission." Anko said.

"I suppose your right, I have just the mission for you. Team seven has requested assistance in the land of waves. Here is the information Kakashi sent in his message, please leave as soon as possible." Hiruzen said handing Anko a scroll. Team 11 all nodded to the hokage and left.

"Meet me at the gates in an hour." Anko said getting two thumbs up. Naruto and Yoru ran home to get the things they'd need.

"Alright, storage scrolls, shuriken, kunai, calibrated weight seals, food, and new outfit, all check. Im just about ready to go Yoru how about you?" Naruto yelled towards Yoru who was currently in the bathroom. Naruto was wearing a dark-orange jumpsuit with black stripes going up the arms, black pants, and a Uzumaki swirl on the right stripe.

"Yeah I'm ready let's go." Yoru said coming from the bathroom. He now had bangs framing his face, and he was wearing an open black jacket with three straps going down the front instead of a zipper and a Kuragari star on the back(Picture on my Profile.), under the jacket he wore a sleeve-less dark-green shirt. He had on baggy black pants, and his headband was hanging around his neck.

When Naruto saw him he began uncontrollably laughing, Yoru looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What's so funny?" Yoru asked Naruto who struggled to stop his laughter.

"Dude, you, you look like a girl." Naruto managed to get out before going back to laughing. Yoru got angry and punched Naruto in the face. He left the house after Naruto got back up. He followed behind Yoru and caught up in a few minutes. "So what's up with the new look?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was thinking this is going to be our first real mission so I thought I should change my style. The old Yoru is gone, everyone thinks I'm weak because I hide my abilities and makes it seem like I'm just one of the smart kids." Yoru said looking at the sky.

"So that required you to look like a girl?" Naruto said causing Yoru to lift his fist as if he was going to punch him.

"Aren't you tired of being looked down on?" Yoru asked seriously.

"Of course I am, but we agreed to hide our true potential until it's needed. No use drawling any more attention to ourselves right." Naruto said causing Yoru to sigh.

"I guess your right." Yoru said and started to smile. "You know if I wasn't around you'd be even more of a idiot." Yoru said putting Naruto into a headlock.

"Yeah your probably right." Naruto said happily after being let go. They made it to the gates a few minutes later where they saw Anko waiting.

"Hey Naruto, where's Yoru... and who's the girl?" Anko asked examining the angry looking 'girl'.

"Told you man. This is Yoru Anko-sensei" Naruto said. Hearing that made Anko began a fit of laughter which lasted for a good five minutes.

Yoru began to walk away "Can we please just go please" he said hoping to get back on track.

"Alright come on we should be able to get there within a day if we hurry." Anko said as they all began to run threw the trees, they ran until they reached a giant lake with a village in the center. "Well it looks like it's time to practice your waterwalking" Anko stepped onto the water and waited for the two.

Yoru stepped beside Anko with no problem he's been practicing waterwalking and wallwalking with Naruto and he's become pretty good at both, Naruto on the other hand not so much. He'd usually be able to stand still on water for about five minutes before falling. Naruto stood up on the water and took a step forward only to fall in. Yoru grabbed him and lifted him onto his shoulders. "We don't have time for you to learn how to do this we should hurry." Yoru said getting a nod from Anko and a sigh from Naruto. They began to run towards the village and arrived about ten minutes later. When they got to land they saw team 7 waiting for them. They followed them back to a house where they were staying. It was the home of an old man named Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami, and her son Inari. They all sat at a table and Yoru saw that Yota wasn't at table.

"Where's Yota" Yoru asked.

"He's upstairs lying in a bed, he was poisoned. We got most of it out of him but he's still needs rest." Sakura told him sadly.

"He should be alright though." Kakashi added.

It was that Inari came downstairs. "More of you came, it doesn't matter Gato is just gonna kill all of you." Inari said.

"What did you say kid?!" Naruto said angrily, Inari just went back upstairs.

"I'm sorry about him." Tsunami said.

"It's alright I'm sure there's a reason for him to act like that" Yoru said. Tsunami nodded then told them about Inari's father figure Kaiza who was put to death by Gato a man who took control of wave's shipping routes and isolated it from the outside world. Naruto ended up leaving the house out of anger after the story, and Yoru went to talk to Inari.

"Hey kid Your mom told us about Kaiza." Yoru said.

"So, what's it to you." Inari said angrily.

"Well I can't say I can relate. I never had parents it was always just me and my brother. At least you have a mom right, I never knew mine. I just recently learned her name." Yoru said.

"And, why should I care" Inari said.

Yoru let out a small chuckle "Looks like I won't convince you. Just watch we'll take Gato down." Yoru said leaving the room.

* * *

A/N Let start by saying sorry for both the wait and the short chapter.

I may be making either a Naruto/Negima, Naruto/Rosario or a Naruto/Soul Eater crossover with Naruto and Yoru in it so let me know what you guys think of that.

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R.


End file.
